memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Einzelschicksale
Der Roman Einzelschicksale von Keith R.A. DeCandido beschäftigt sich mit den Auswirkungen der Ereignisse von Star Trek: Destiny, und der Föderation erwächst eine neue Bedrohung. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Im Raum der Föderation sind nach der kürzlichen Borginvasion unzählige Flüchtlinge unterwegs. Aufgrund eines Mangels an Topalin, welches dringend für den Betrieb von Lebenserhaltungssystemen und den Bau atmosphärischer Kuppeln benötigt wird, schließt die Föderation einen neuen Vertrag mit Capella IV über den Abbau des Minerals ab. Für Rebecca Greenblatt von Janus-Bergbau ist dies der erste Auftrag als Projektleiterin. Nach ihrer Ankunft in der Hauptstadt von Capella IV macht ihr der amtierende Tiru Keen klar, dass sie nur so lange willkommen sind, wie es dauert, ihre Bergbautechnologie zu modernisieren, nicht länger. Zusammen mit ihrem, aus 176 Personen bestehenden Team widmet sich Greenblatt daraufhin ihrer Aufgabe, die aus dem Jahre 2267 stammenden Anlagen auf den aktuellen Stand der Technik zu bringen. Doch kurz nachdem das Team ihre Arbeit beendet hat, kommt es in der Raffinerie aus ungeklärten Gründen zu einer Explosion. Da es sich bei Topalin um keinen explosiven Stoff handelt und außerdem die Raffinerie noch nicht in Betrieb genommen ist, deutet alles auf einen Sabotageakt hin. Der Verdacht erhärtet sich, als bei einem Scan Cabrodin entdeckt wird. Ein Element, das auf Capella nicht vorkommt und ein häufiger Bestandteil von Sprengstoffen ist. Sonek Pran ist Professor an der McKay-Universität in Endurance auf dem Mars. Er unterrichtet im Historischen Seminar der Universität und hält derzeit Einführungskurse in die Geschichte der Föderation. Solche Einführungskurse werden in der Regel von Studenten besucht, welche eigentlich wenig Interesse für Geschichte aufbringen, für ihren Abschluss aber noch einen Geschichtskurs belegen müssen. Um so erstaunter ist er, als sich eine lebhafte Diskussion um die Motivation zur Gründung der Föderation im Jahr 2161 und die Frage, ob Veränderungen nur im Zusammenhang mit Katastrophen oder Krieg zustande kommen. Nachdem er seinen Kurs beendet hat, will er eigentlich nur kurz in seinem Büro vorbeischauen. Dort haben seine Kollegen für ihn eine Überraschungsparty zu seinem 60. Geburtstag vorbereitet. Zu seiner Überraschung ist auch sein Großvater, Tolik, anwesend. Von dem Vulkanier hätte er am wenigsten erwartet, sich einem so unlogischen Ritual anzuschließen. Sein Großvater spricht ihn auf sein Befinden an. Pran muss zugeben, dass er mit seiner momentane Lebenssituation nicht unbedingt zufrieden. Er hat über drei Jahrzehnte als Berater der Föderationsregierung fungiert, bis ihn Koll Azernal, der Stabschef von Präsident Min Zife entlassen hat. Mit der Begründung, dass seine Dienste in den Kriegszeiten nicht länger benötigt werden. Und nun hält er an der Universität dieselben Kurse wie schon vor zwanzig Jahren. Noch während ihrer Diskussion erreicht Pran eine Transmission vom Palais de la Concorde in Paris. Genauer gesagt, aus dem Büro der Stabschefin. Die Nachricht stammt von Zachary Manzanillo, dem Assistenten der Stabschefin Esperanza Piñiero. Er informiert Professor Pran darüber, dass seine Anwesenheit im Palais gewünscht wird. Nähere Informationen, weswegen seine Hilfe benötigt wird, wird er am morgigen Tag erhalten, sobald er im Palais eingetroffen ist. Die neue Gouverneurin von Cestus III Yrolla Gari, welche bereits als Vizegouverneurin unter ihrer Vorgängerin Nanietta Bacco gearbeitet hat, fühlt sich mit ihrer derzeitigen Aufgabe überfordert. Verwirrung macht sich breit, als Verkehrsminister Lin Gari die Ankunft eines andorianischen Flüchtlingsschiff meldet. An sich wäre das kein Problem, da Cestus III als Flüchtlingsplanet ausgewiesen ist, jedoch ist das Schiff nicht auf der Liste der Cestus III gemeldeten Flüchtlingstransporte. Captain Atheria zh'Ranthi vom Flüchtlingsschiff Kovlessa erklärt, dass man sie bei Zalda, ihrem ursprünglichen Ziel, aus unbekannten Gründen abgewiesen hat. Yrolla Gari kommt die Idee, die Flüchtlingsschiffe in einem der zurzeit unbenutzten Baseballstadien unterzubringen. Trotz der Lösung dieser Krise, will Gari das Problem mit Verantwortlichen der Föderation besprechen. Stabschefin Esperanza Piñiero erklärt Professor Pran den Grund, weswegen man ihn ins Palais gerufen hat. Es dreht sich um die derzeitige Situation im romulanischen Raum. Er soll zwischen dem Romulanischen Sternenimperium und dem Imperialen Romulanischen Staat vermitteln, und Imperatorin Donatra davon überzeugen, Handelsbeziehungen mit Praetor Tal'Aura aufzunehmen. Damit wäre der Föderation, die noch immer Hilfsgüter nach Romulus liefert, sehr geholfen, da auch deren Ressourcen nach der jüngsten Borg-Krise, mehr und mehr begrenzt sind. Pran wird an Bord des Sternenflottenschiffs USS Aventine reisen. Das Schiff transportiert Versorgungsgüter nach Artaleirh, im romulanischen Raum, und wird auf dem Rückweg einen kleinen Zwischenstopp auf Acherna Prime, dem Hauptsitz des neu gegründeten Imperialen Romulanischen Staats, einlegen. Esperanza ist erstaunt, dass Pran das Schiff der ''Vesta''-Klasse zuordnen kann und außerdem über den experimentellen Quantenslipstreamantrieb Bescheid weiß. Pran enthüllt darauf, dass er noch immer eine Sicherheitsbefugnis der Ebene 20 besitzt. Diese hat er von Präsidentin T'Pragh erhalten, um seine beratenden Tätigkeit während des Cardassianischen Krieges umfassend durchführen zu können. Der Föderationsrat ist auf Wunsch von Djinian, dem Ratsmitglied von Cestus III, zu einer Notfallsitzung zusammengekommen. Er trägt einen Fall vor, bei der Flüchtlinge aus der andorianischen Kolonie Alrond auf Zalda abgewiesen worden sind, weswegen diese nach Cestus III ausgewichen sind. Nachdem dieser zum Beweis die Aufzeichnungen der zaldanischen Orbitalkontrolle abgespielt hat, ergreift Ratsmitglied Molmaan von Zalda das Wort. Er tut die Aufzeichnungen als Fälschung ab und bezichtigt die Anwesenden der Lüge. Daraufhin verlässt er wütend die Ratskammer. Die IKS Rovlaq unter dem Kommando von Drex, dem Sohn des Martok, erreicht den Orbit von Krios. Das Schiff der ''Vor'cha''-Klasse eskortiert einen Konvoi von Flüchtlingen. Kanzler Martok hat Bedenken geäußert, dass die Kinshaya die momentane Schwäche des Imperiums nutzen könnten, um in ihren Raum einzufallen. Tatsächlich nähern sich schon bald zwölf Schiffe der Kinshaya und gehen unvermittelt zum Angriff über. Hinzu kommt, dass die Schiffe mit Disruptoren der Breen und romulanischen Schilden ausgestattet sind. Zwar kann die Rovlaq einige der Angreifer zerstören, doch unterliegt sie schließlich der Übermacht der angreifenden Schiffe. Die Besatzungsmitglieder der USS Aventine, allen voran der Erste Offizier, Commander Sam Bowers, ist wenig angetan von dem Gedanken, einen Zivilisten an Bord zu haben. Auf dem Weg nach Artaleirh ist Professor Pran eifrig darum bemüht, sich über die Situation des Imperialen Romulanischen Staates und speziell die Person Donatra zu informieren. Am Abend kommt Captain Dax am Freizeitraum vorbei und bemerkt dort eine rege Aktivität. Wie sich zeigt, hat Sonek die Crew zu einer Musiksession animiert. Dax leistet der Crew Gesellschaft und bedankt sich anschließend bei Professor Pran. Als ehemaliger Counselor weiß sie schließlich wie wichtig es ist, dass sich die Crew entspannen kann. Gerade wo sie am morgigen Tag romulanischen Raum erreichen und daraufhin etwa eine Woche lang Alarmzustand Gelb beibehalten werden. Die USS Musgrave, ein Schiff des Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte, ist als Reaktion auf einen Notruf ins Maxia-Zeta-System gereist. Bei Bergbauarbeiten auf Maxia Zeta IV sind Farantin-Ablagerungen zutage gekommen. Farantin, dass bei Standardscans nur selten erkannt wird, erzeugt ein duonetisches Feld, was zum Ausfall aller elektrischer Geräte führt. Dies verhindert auch den Weiterbetrieb der dortigen Dilithium-Mine. Es ist nun die Aufgabe der Ingenieure, eine Methode zu finden, das Farantin zu neutralisieren, um einen fatalen Engpass an Dilithium zu vermeiden. Fabian Stevens merkt an, dass er es zu seiner Zeit an Bord der da Vinci bereits einmal mit einer Farantin-Kontamination zu tun gehabt habe. Auf dem Planeten Maeglin. Die Maschinen der dort heimischen Androssi haben während des Betriebs durch eine chemische Reaktion Farantin erzeugt. Der Chefingenieurin der da Vinci ist es damals gelungen, eine resistente Farbe zu entwickeln – keine perfekte Lösung, aber zumindest ein Ansatz, um dem Problem auf den Grund zu gehen. Mit einem Shuttle begibt sich Sonek Pran zusammen mit einem Außenteam der Aventine nach Artaleirh. Schon beim Kontakt mit der Flugkontrolle scheint es, dass die Föderation nicht sonderlich willkommen ist. Beim Anflug auf die Stadt Trilakas zeigt sich jedoch deutlich, dass es sich die Romulaner eigentlich nicht leisten können, kostenlose Nahrung abzulehnen. Trotzdem wird das Außenteam nach der Landung von bewaffneten Centurions aufgefordert, den Planeten zu verlassen. Um die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen und im Interesse der hungernden Bevölkerung ergreift Sonek Pran das Wort. Er kann die Romulaner davon überzeugen, diese eine Lieferung noch anzunehmen. Nachdem die Offiziere ihre Ladung abgeliefert haben, treten sie die Rückreise zur Aventine an. Professor Pran vermutet jedoch mehr hinter der ablehnenden Haltung der Romulaner und will weitere Nachforschungen anstellen. Bei seinen Recherchen stößt Sonek auf einen FND-Bericht über die Minenexplosion auf Capella IV. Durch einen Sabotageakt wird sich die dortige Topalin-Förderung um mindestens drei weitere Monate verzögern. Angeblich hat eine Gruppe namens Toora Maab die Verantwortung dafür übernommen. Seltsam ist nur, dass die Toora Maab keine Aktivitäten mehr gezeigt haben, seit sie vor hundert Jahren ihr Ziel, den damaligen Tiru und seine Mutter zu entmachten, erreicht haben. Bei Acherna angekommen beamt Sonek in Begleitung von Ensign Altoss in Donatras Machtzentrum um mit seiner Aufgabe zu beginnen. Es gelingt ihm, Donatra dazu zu bringen, über eine Kooperation mit Tal'Aura nachzudenken. Am nächsten Tag besucht Donatra die Aventine für einen Rundgang durch das neue Schiff der Vesta-Klasse. Dabei gibt sie auch ihre Entscheidung bekannt. Sie möchte sich mit Tal'Aura unterhalten und bittet darum, dies von der Brücke der Aventine aus tun zu dürfen – ein Sternenflottenschiff würde sicher eher Gehör finden als eine direkte Bitte von ihr selbst. Im folgenden Gespräch macht Tal'Aura jedoch deutlich, dass Romulus keinen Bedarf an Handelsbeziehungen haben, weder mit dem Imperialen Staat noch mit der Föderation. Die Kinshaya sind unterwegs zur klingonischen Kolonie auf H'atoria um den Planeten im Namen des Heiligen Ordens der Kinshaya zu erobern. Die Sensoren zeigen, dass der Planet ohne jede Verteidigung ist. Nach der verlustreichen Einnahme von Krios sieht Erzbischof Retej darin ein gutes Zeichen. Präsidentin Nan Bacco befasst sich zusammen mit einigen ihrer Stabsmitglieder mit der Minenexplosion auf Capella IV. Dank der Kooperation mehrerer Bergbauunternehmen und des Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte sind bereit die entsprechenden Ersatzteile hergestellt und zu Sternenbasis 10 geschafft worden. Und Rebecca Greenblatt von Janus-Bergbau ist es gelungen, den Tiru davon zu überzeugen, ein Schiff der Sternenflotte in das capellanische System zu lassen. Mit dem Transport soll die Aventine, die sich auf dem Rückweg aus dem romulanischen Raum befindet, beauftragt werden. In dem Moment meldet sich die Aventine, um über den Stand von Professor Prans Bemühungen zu berichten. Anschließend wird Captain Dax über ihre neue Mission informiert und darauf hingewiesen, dass die Wiederaufnahme der Topalin-Förderung oberste Priorität genießt. Gerade jetzt, wo drei potenzielle Flüchtlingsplaneten wegfallen, ist der Bau atmosphärischer Kuppeln um so wichtiger. Sonek Pran verfolgt mit Interesse die Erklärungen, dass die Kinshaya kürzlich Krios und H'atoria eingenommen und sich die Zaldaner scheinbar aus der Föderation zurückgezogen haben. An Bord der Aventine grübelt Sonek Pran weiterhin darüber nach ob die ungewöhnlichen Ereignisse der letzten Zeit wirklich in einem Zusammenhang zueinander stehen, oder ob er, wie Commander Bowers meint, nach Mustern sucht, wo es keine gibt. Den aktuellen Berichten entnimmt er ferner, dass sich mittlerweile herausgestellt hat, dass das Farantin im Maxia-Zeta-System nicht natürlichen Ursprungs sein kann und damit alles auf Sabotage hindeutet. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend sucht er in den Polizeiberichten der letzten zwei Jahre aller Föderationswelten nach Erwähnungen von Farantin. Er stößt auf eine interessanten Eintrag. Eine Ferengi-Frau namens Sekki hat man verhaftet, weil sie künstliches Farantin als echtes an eine Gruppe namens Gestalt des Universums verkauft hat. Diese haben die Anklage jedoch fallen gelassen, da sich die Funktion des künstlichen Farantin nicht von dem des echten unterscheidet. Pran geht davon aus, dass es kein Zufall sein kann, dass quasi zur selben Zeit künstliches Farantin bei Maxia Zeta auftaucht. Beide Vorfälle stehen also aller Wahrscheinlichkeit miteinander in Zusammenhang. Auf Ty'Gokor in der Halle der Krieger, dem temporären Regierungssitz des klingonischen Reiches, spricht Kanzler Martok mit General Klag, dem Befehlshaber der Fünften Flotte, über die derzeitige Lage. Klag soll mit maximal fünf Schiffen seiner Flotte die Rückeroberung von Krios in Angriff nehmen. Der Rest der Fünften Flotte soll einen Konvoi mit Personen und Ausrüstungsgegenständen ins Mempa-System führen. Der Konvoi ist von großem Wert, um das System nach den Borg-Angriffen neu besiedeln zu können. Auch wenn Klag nicht begeistert davon ist, seine Flotte zum Konvoidienst abzustellen, bespricht sich Klag daraufhin mit den übrigen Kommandanten der Flotte. Er selbst wird mit der IKS Gorkon, der Kolvad und drei Bird of Preys die Rückeroberung von Krios in Angriff nehmen. Captain K'Nir wird mit dem Rest der den Flotte Konvoi treffen, um diesen nach Mempa zu eskortieren. Sobald sie das Mempa-System erreicht haben, sollen sie umgehend den Kurs nach Krios aufnehmen. Sonek Pran bittet Captain Dax um ein Runabout um damit nach Zalda zu fliegen. Er sieht in den kürzlichen Ereignissen einen Versuch, die Beziehungen zwischen Klingonen und Föderation zu destabilisieren. Zalda könnte dabei eine wichtige Rolle spielen, da der Planet, neben Krios, zu den wichtigsten Handelsrouten zwischen den beiden Großmächten zählt. Pran ist zuversichtlich, Molmaan, den er aus seiner Zeit als Regierungsberater noch persönlich kennt, dazu zu bringen, die Kommunikation mit dem Rat wieder aufzunehmen. Auch wenn Dax nicht zu hundert Prozent überzeugt ist, erkennt sie doch die Wichtigkeit, Zalda wieder in die Föderation zu holen, und stellt ihm das Runabout Seine zur Verfügung. Lieutenant Junior Grade Stephanie Trabka wird ihm als Pilotin zugewiesen und als Sicherheitswache wird Ensign Altoss die beiden begleiten. Die Aventine wird unterdessen unter Einsatz des Slipstreamantriebs ihre Mission nach Capella ausführen. Das Runabout Seine nähert sich zaldanischem Raum. Ensign Altoss startet einen ersten Kontaktversuch. Die Antwort lässt einige Minuten auf sich warten. Dann meldet die zaldanische Orbitalkontrolle und lässt verlauten, dass ihre Anwesenheit nicht erwünscht ist und sie sich zurückziehen sollen. So leicht will sich Pran aber nicht abspeisen lassen und verlangt, mit Ratsmitglied Molmaan sprechen zu dürfen. Tatsächlich meldet sich Molmaan und Pran kann ihn davon überzeugen, zur Erde zurückzukehren und sich mit den angeblichen Beweisen vor dem Rat auseinanderzusetzen. Außerdem teilt er Pran mit, dass sich auf Zalda bereits Flüchtlinge aufhalten und auch weitere nicht abgewiesen werden. Nach dem Gespräch leitet Pran diese Neuigkeiten umgehend an das Palais weiter. Nachdem dieses Problem gelöst ist, ist Pran mehr denn je davon überzeugt, dass all diese Ereignisse in einem Zusammenhang stehen und möchte diesen weiter nachgehen. Die Einwände der beiden Offiziere kann er schnell zerstreuen und so nimmt die Seine Kurs auf Maxia Zeta IV. Während sich die USS Aventine auf dem Weg nach Capella befindet, studiert Ezri Dax die Berichte über die dortige Minenexplosion. Ihr kommen dabei Zweifel, ob Professor Pran nicht vielleicht doch recht hat. Sie bespricht sich daraufhin mit ihrer Sicherheitschefin Lonnoc Kedair. Dax meint, dass die Umstände eine genauere Untersuchung rechtfertige, auch wenn sie damit ihre Befehle missachten würden. Lieutenant Kedair ist dazu bereit, sofern Dax den Befehl dazu gibt. Sie kontaktieren daraufhin die Hecate, das Schiff von Janus-Bergbau. Dax erklärt, dass sie ihre Ausrüstungsgegenstände erst nach einer Untersuchung durch ihre Sicherheitschefin übergeben werden. Projektleiterin Rebecca Greenblatt ist davon nicht begeistert, gibt Dax' Wünschen aber schließlich nach und informiert den Tiru. Der Tiru gewährt den Besuch genau einer Person – eben Lonnoc Kedair, die laut Dax die Untersuchung durchführen wird –, jeder andere würde beim Betreten des Planeten sofort getötet. Ihrer Sicherheitschefin gibt Captain Dax noch die Anweisung, sich waffenlos auf den Planeten zu begeben und nur einen Tricorder mit sich zu führen. Auf dem Planeten wird Lonnoc Kedair von Rebecca Greenblatt erwartet. Direkt nach ihrer Ankunft macht Greenblatt ihr klar, was sie von ihrem Vorhaben und der Einmischung der Sternenflotte hält. Bevor Kedair mit ihren Ermittlungen beginnt, fügt sie noch hinzu, dass sie während der gesamten Mission an ihrer Seite bleiben wird. Daraufhin beginnt Kedair mit ihrer Untersuchung. Ihr Scan der Unfallstelle ergibt eine sechsundneunzig prozentige Übereinstimmung mit Cabrodin. Die Mitarbeiter von Janus-Bergbau haben dagegen eine hundertprozentige Übereinstimmung ermittelt. Zwar liegt dies innerhalb der Toleranzgrenzen, trotzdem will sich Kedair die Messwerte genauer aufschlüsseln lassen und sendet diese an die Aventine. Die Zeugenaussagen sind weniger aufschlussreich. Lediglich die Aussage, dass das Versorgungsschiff der Ferengi beim letzten Mal ein anderes gewesen, ist von geringer Bedeutung. Allerdings ist auch dies nichts wirklich ungewöhnlich. Kedair möchte wissen, welche Beweise die Toora Maab mit der Explosion in Verbindung bringen. Rebecca Greenblatt erklärt, dass neben der Bekennerbotschaft auch eindeutige Graffiti an den Wänden in der Raffinerie gefunden hat. Die Farbe, welche man für diese Nachricht benutzt hat, stammt vom einheimischen Jorni-Baum. Anhand dessen kann Kedair ein nahe gelegenes Höhlensystem ausmachen, wo es eine hohe Konzentration von Jorni-Bäumen gibt. Kedair hält es für möglich, dass sich der Saboteur dort aufhält und möchte sich die Höhlen näher anschauen. Rebecca Greenblatt besteht allerdings darauf, sie zu begleiten, und so machen sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. In den Höhlen treffen sie einen Mann an, der sich als Mitglied der Toora Maab zu erkennen gibt. Sofort schleudert er Kedair sein Kligat entgegen. Zum Erstaunen des Angreifers geht seine Gegnerin jedoch nicht wie erwartet zu Boden. Dank Kedairs takaranischer Physiologie spürt sie lediglich den Einschlag der Waffe, lässt sich den Schmerz jedoch nicht anmerken. Kurz nachdem sie den Attentäter dem Tiru ausgeliefert haben, erhält Lieutenant Kedair von Lieutenant Commander Gruhn Helkara die Nachricht, dass es sich bei der Probe, die sie ihr geschickt hat, nicht um Cabrodin handelt. Allem Anschein nach handelt es sich um Nitrilin, ein Sprengstoff, der nur im Oorfar-System in der Ferengi-Allianz vorkommt. Da davon auszugehen ist, dass der Toora-Maab-Terrorist weder die Möglichkeit hat, an Nitrilin heranzukommen, noch über das Equipment verfügt, Nitrilin wie Cabrodin aussehen zu lassen, sieht es so aus, dass dieser die Sprengsätze nur platziert hat und jemand anderer in Wirklichkeit hinter dem Attentat steckt. Die Seine erreicht Maxia Zeta IV. Professor Pran lässt die Musgrave kontaktieren um der Besatzung von seiner Theorie zu erzählen, wie das Farantin auf den Planeten gekommen ist. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen wissen die Sternenflotteningenieure bereits von der Ferengi-Frau namens Sekki. In dem Moment meldet sich Captain Dax von der Aventine. Pran lässt eine Dreierkonferenz mit ihr, Captain Manolet Dayrit und Lieutenant Commander Bojan Hadžic von der Musgrave einrichten. Erwartungsgemäß ist Captain Dax wenig begeistert von Prans eigenmächtigem Handeln. Weiter berichtet sie, was sie in der Zwischenzeit über die Minenexplosion auf Capella herausgefunden haben. Captain Dayrit bittet um diese Sensordaten, sie könnten helfen, ihr Farantin-Problem zu lösen. Pran drängt daraufhin, die Neuigkeiten umgehend an das Palais weiterzuleiten. Gemeinsam kontaktieren sie Esperanza Piñiero. Dabei erfahren sie, was sich in der Zwischenzeit getan hat. Die angeblichen Beweisen gegen Zalda haben sich in Luft aufgelöst. Captain zh'Ranthi, die man angeblich mit ihren Flüchtlingen bei Zalda abgewiesen hat, ist in Wahrheit eine Betrügerin, dessen richtiger Name Torethirala zh'Vres ist. Und bei der Aufzeichnung handelt es sich um eine Fälschung. Der Betrug ist aufgefallen als der verhaftende Beamte der Polizeibehörde von Johnson City auf Cestus III zh'Ranthi auf einer andorianischen Verlustliste entdeckt hat. Gegen die Andorianerin liegt bereits ein Haftbefehl seitens der Ferengi vor. Dieser ist erst vor kurzem fallen gelassen worden, nachdem jemand die Ferengi-Behörden bestochen hat. Die Erwähnung der Ferengi erhärtet den Verdacht, dass all diese Vorfälle mit der Ferengi Sekki in Zusammenhang stehen. So entschließt man, zunächst diese Frau ausfindig zu machen. General Klag befindet sich auf dem Weg nach Krios um mit der Rückeroberung des Planeten zu beginnen. Im Orbit werden die Klingonen von sechs Schiffen der Kinshaya erwartet. Nachdem sich die Gorkon und die Kolvad enttarnen, können sie fast mühelos vier der feindlichen Schiffen zerstören, bevor sich auch die drei übrigen Bird of Preys enttarnen. Doch auch auf klingonischer Seite sind Verluste zu beklagen. Im weiteren Kampf wird die Kolvad zerstört. Schließlich bekommen die Kinshaya auch noch Verstärkung. Klag ist in erster Linie darüber entsetzt, dass es sich dabei nicht um Kinshaya-Schiffe handelt. Je Zwei Schiffe der Gorn, der Breen und der Tzenkethi enttarnen sich im Orbit von Krios. Die drei Bird of Preys werden kurz darauf zerstört und als einzig verbliebenes Schiff der Klingonen droht nun auch die Gorkon der Übermacht zu erliegen. Klag will schon den Rückzug antreten als sich drei weitere Schiffe seiner Flotte enttarnen. Die Kretlek, die Roval und die Hopliq können die übrigen Angreifer in die Flucht schlagen. An Bord der Seine versucht Professor Pran über Botschafter Derro den Aufenthaltsort von Sekki in Erfahrung zu bringen. Derro hat während der der jüngsten Borg-Krise auf bitten von Präsidentin Bacco Breen-Söldner angeheuert um die Flotte im Azure-Nebel zu verstärken. Ferner hatte er vorgehabt, Torpedos und Disruptoren an diese zu verkaufen. Dabei ist er jedoch von Sekki überboten worden, womit ihm ein profitables Geschäft entgangen ist. Möglicherweise weiß er mehr über den Verbleib seiner Konkurrentin. Derro weigert sich jedoch, mit Pran zu sprechen. Kurz darauf wird die Seine von der Aventine kontaktiert. Captain Dax überbringt die traurige Nachricht, dass seine Ehefrau bei einem Unglück auf Ardana ums Leben gekommen ist. Trotz der Trauer denkt Sonek zunächst an seine Mission. Er informiert Dax über Derros ablehnende Haltung. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verspricht die Trill, sich darum zu kümmern und beendet daraufhin die Verbindung. Bald darauf meldet sich überraschend die Ferengi-Botschaft von der Erde. Derro erklärt sich bereit, Auskunft über Sekki zu geben. Er verlangt aber von Sonek, Captain Dax gegenüber zu bestätigen, dass seine Information von Wert für ihn ist – wie es scheint, steht Derro in Dax' Schuld. Seiner Aussage nach hat Sekki vor kurzem ein Villa auf Thalezra erworben – einer unabhängigen Welt mit einer offenen Immigrationspolitik und daher ein beliebtes Ziel, um sich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Die Aventine und die Seine werden unabhängig voneinander den Kurs nach Thalezra aufnehmen. Zuvor jedoch kontaktiert Pran die Musgrave um sich von Captain Dayrit zu verabschieden. Dabei erfährt er, dass sich die Sensordaten der Aventine als äußerst hilfreich erwiesen haben um der Lösung des Farantin-Problems näher zu kommen. Die Dilithium-Mine sollte in 24 Stunden wieder betriebsbereit sein. Während sich die Seine Thalezra nähert, gelingt es Ensign Altoss durch ein Hintertürchen in der Datenbank der dortigen Regierung, den Standort von Sekkis Villa ausfindig zu machen. Da ein Schiff der Sternenflotte bei Thalezra nicht unbedingt willkommen wäre, schlägt sie ferner vor, die Schilde so zu rekonfigurieren, dass das Runabout wie ein lissepianischer Planetenhüpfer erscheinen wird. Aus dem Orbit aus empfangen sie nur ein schwaches Ferengi-Lebenszeichen. Pran beamt zusammen mit Altoss hinunter in Sekkis Villa. Dort angekommen ist die Anzeige des Lebenszeichens plötzlich erloschen. Kurz darauf finden die beiden die Leiche einer Ferengi-Frau vor. Vermutlich handelt es sich dabei um Sekki. Wie sich herausstellt, ist auch ihr gesamtes Computersystem gelöscht worden. Trotzdem sehen sich die beiden nach möglichen Spuren um und stoßen dabei auf einen Bodentresor. Altoss kann diesen in kurzer Zeit öffnen. Dort finden die beiden jedoch nur wenig, das sie wirklich weiterbringt. Sonek fallen einige verschiedenfarbige Edelsteine ins Auge. Sie haben alle dieselbe Größe und Einkerbungen an beiden Seiten. Auf der einen Seite befinden sich sechs hexagonal angeordnete Kreise, auf der anderen steht in unterschiedlichen Sprachen immer wieder dasselbe Wort: Typhon-Pakt. Präsidentin Nanietta Bacco erwartet die tholianische Botschafterin in ihrem Büro. Sie konfrontiert Tezrene mit den Edelsteinen, die Sonek Pran auf Thalezra gefunden hat und möchte wissen, wann sie vorhatten, die Föderation davon zu unterrichten, dass sie zusammen mit den Gorn, den Romulanern, den Kinshaya, den Breen und den Tzenkethi einen neuen politischen und wirtschaftlichen Zusammenschluss eingegangen sind. Auch fragt sie nach den Gründen, worauf Tezrene antwortet, dass Bacco selbst, mit ihren Worten während der Borg-Krise, dass sie nur gemeinsam stark seien, die Entstehung dieser Allianz vorangetrieben hat. Nachdem Tezrene den Raum verlassen hat ruft Bacco eine Krisensitzung mit ihrer Stabschefin Esperanza Piñiero, dem klingonischen Botschafter K'mtok, Verteidigungsministerin Raisa Shostakova, Admiral, Akaar, ihrem Sicherheitsberater Jas Abrik und allen Mitgliedern des Sicherheitsausschusses, die sich momentan auf der Erde befinden, im Wescott-Raum ein. Bei einer anschließenden Pressekonferenz gehalten von Presseverbindungsmann Kant Jorel informiert die Präsidentin die Vertreter der wichtigsten Nachrichtenagenturen über die Gründung des Typhon-Pakts. Ferner bestätigt Bacco, dass in Kürze ein Gipfeltreffen stattfinden wird, bei dem neben Kanzler Martok auch die Führer des Imperialen Romulanischen Staats, der Ferengi-Allianz, der Talarianischen Republik und der Cardassianischen Union geladen sind. Dabei soll über die Ausweitung der Khitomer-Vereinbarungen und eine engere Zusammenarbeit der verschiedenen Mächte verhandelt werden. Das Treffen wird auf Zalda stattfinden. Weiterhin enthüllt sie, dass die Kinshaya bei ihrem Vorstoß in klingonischen Raum eigenmächtig gehandelt haben, und der Pakt sich bei den Klingonen offiziell dafür entschuldigt hat. Die Trauerfeier für Chief Rupi Yee findet in Valles Marineris auf dem Mars statt. Neben den vielen Gästen freut sich Sonek besonders über die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes Ayib, und nach langer Zeit kommen die beiden sich wieder näher. Zitate Okay, ich bin neu im Ingenieurskorps, sagte die Denobulanerin. Ist das normal? Ist was normal? fragte Stevens. Aufgefordert zu werden, etwas völlig Unmögliches zu tun? Nein. Stevens lächelte. An einem normalen Tag müssten wir drei oder vier unmögliche Dinge tun. Bowers kam auf Sonek zu. Professor? Ich möchte Sie darüber informieren, dass ich mich dagegen ausgesprochen habe, dass Sie uns auf diesem Außeneinsatz begleiten. Ich wäre fassungslos gewesen, wenn Sie es nicht getan hätten, Commander. Ich bin Zivilist und ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Außerdem kann ich, ehrlich gesagt, eine ziemliche Nervensäge sein, wenn ich mich auf eine Sache fixiere. Ich wäre keinesfalls überrascht, wenn Ensign Altoss mich zu irgend einem Zeitpunkt in Ketten legen müsste. Wir legen Leute nicht in Ketten, meinte Bowers. Kedair lächelte, wodurch ihre weißen Zähne einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer smaragdgrünen Haut bildete. Wir erschießen sie einfach? Würde das nicht bedeuten, dass ich ihn tragen muss?, fragte Altoss. Das gehört alles zum Leben einer Sicherheitswache, sagte Kedair mit gespieltem Ernst. Hintergrundinformationen .}} Links und Verweise Verweise , Sternenflottenkommando, Tholianische Versammlung, Tal Shiar, , Vedek-Versammlung, Vulkanisch-Romulanische Wiedervereinigung | Spezies = Aquaner, Bajoraner, Bekk, Benzit, Berellianer, Betazoid, Bolianer, Borg, , Bynar, Caitianer, Cardassianer, Coridanit, Denobulaner, Edosianer, Gallamit, Grazerit, , Klaestroner, Klingone, Lissepianer, Mensch, Orioner, Propheten, Rhaandarit, Rigelianer, Romulaner, Sehlat, , Tellarit, , Jem'Hadar, Vulkanier, Yridianer, Zakdorn | Kultur = Aikido, Bajoranische Religion, Barke der Toten, Bat'leth, Ehre, Gott, Gre'thor, Großer Vogel der Galaxis, Heiliger Fiskus, Jesus Christus, Kolinahr, Latinum, Mek'leth, Pon Farr, Romulanische Geschichte, , Sto'Vo'Kor, , Sonya Gomez, Tholianische Seide, , UMUK, Währung | Person = Alidar Jarok, , , Audrid Dax, Azetbur, B'Elanna Torres, Benjamin Sisko, Borg-Königin, , Curzon Dax, Dahar-Meister, , Dax (Symbiont), Deltaner, , , Efrosianer, Emony Dax, Erika Hernandez, Erster Medizinischer Offizier, , Ezri Dax, Gint, Gorkon, Großer Nagus, , Haus des Martok, Hiren, , Jadzia Dax, Jaresh-Inyo, Jean-Luc Picard, Joran Dax, Kahless, Kai, Kang, Kerla, Koloth, Kor, Kurak, Leonard McCoy, Lela Dax, Leonard James Akaar, Leskit, , , , , , , Montgomery Scott, N'Vek, , Neral, Prylar, Ralph Offenhouse, , Robert DeSoto, Rom, , Senator, Shinzon, Sirella, , , Spock, Surak, Tobin Dax, Toreth, Torias Dax, Toq, Unteroffizier, William Ross, William Thomas Riker, Wissenschaftsoffizier, Worf, Zefram Cochrane | Schiffe = Außenposten 22, Borg-Kubus, Borg-Sphäre, [[USS Centaur|USS Centaur]], , , ''Columbia'' (NX-02), , Deep Space 3, Deep Space 4, Deep Space 9, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C]], ''Enterprise''-D, ''Enterprise''-E, ''Excelsior''-Klasse, [[USS Hood (Excelsior-Klasse)|USS Hood]], Hospitalschiff, , ''K'Vort''-Klasse, [[USS Kearsarge|USS Kearsarge]], [[IRW Khazara|IRW Khazara]], [[USS Lexington (Nebula-Klasse)|USS Lexington]], , [[USS Malinche|USS Malinche]], [[IKS Negh'Var|IKS Negh'Var]], [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]], [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650/NX-74913)|USS Prometheus]], ''Sabre''-Klasse, , , Sternenbasis 24, Sternenbasis 234, Sternenbasis 375, [[USS Tecumseh|USS Tecumseh]], ''Titan'', [[USS Venture|USS Venture (NCC-71854)]], [[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]], , [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], Warbird, [[USS Wyoming|USS Wyoming (NCC-43730)]] | Ort = Beobachtungslounge, Eiffelturm, Frachtraum, Hololabor, ''K'Vort''-Klasse, Krankenhaus, Maschinenraum, , San Francisco, Shi'Kahr, Shuttlehangar, Utopia Planitia, Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft, , Vulcana Regar, Wissenschaftsstation | Astronomie = , Alpha Centauri, Alpha-Quadrant, Altair VI, Andor, Argaya-System, Argo (Planet), Asteroidenfeld, Bajor, Bajoranischer Sektor, Bajoranisches System, Bajoranisches Wurmloch, Benecia, Berengaria, Betazed, Bolarus, Bre'el IV, Cardassia, Cor Caroli, Coridan, Deneva, Delta-Quadrant, , Elas, Ferenginar, Gamma-Quadrant, Gariman-Sektor, Gault, , Jupiter, Luna, Lyshan-System, Maxia Zeta III, Pacifica, Risa, Romii, P'Jem, , , Planetoid, Pluto, Praxis, Qu'Vat, Qo'noS, , Remus, Sherman-Planet, Sol-System, Solarion-System, , Takara, , Tellar, , Trill (Planet), Troyius, Typhon-Ausdehnung, , Vulkan, Wrigleys Vergnügungsplanet, | Technik = Antiproton, Antiprotonenscan, Arithrazin, Astatin, Backup, Computerkern, Diagnosesystem, Duotronik, Hauptbildschirm, Kraftfeld, Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktion, Medizinischer Tricorder, PADD, Phaser, Photonentorpedo, Polaronstrahl, Quantentorpedo, Replikator, Rettungskapsel, Transponder, Selbstdichtender Schaftbolzen, Schiffshülle, Terraforming, Tarnvorrichtung, Transparentes Aluminium, Transporter, Turbolift, Universalübersetzer, Uridium, Vocoder, Warpantrieb, Zeitmaschine, Zenit | Nahrung = Alkohol, Plomeek-Suppe, Romulanisches Ale, Saurianischer Brandy, Scotch, Standardnotration, Tee, Wasser, Weizen | Sonstiges = ECS, Erstkontakt, Logbuch, Spitzname, Sternzeit, Uniform }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Externe Links * cs:A Singular Destiny en:A Singular Destiny Kategorie:Roman